


Like A Virgin

by bdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdol/pseuds/bdol
Summary: There are parts of his past that Yuri isn't proud of. Victor loves all of him.“I love you, Yuri Katsuki, with all of my being, now and forever. I love your past because it made you into the man you are today. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write humor, and then it turned into angst, and then somehow really sappy. 
> 
> Warning for discussions of past slut shaming. All spellings come from the official website. Title is from Madonna's "Like A Virgin"
> 
> I'm dedicating this work to my good friend Sophie--she's been there for me when I've really needed her and reminded me that it's okay to love your body.
> 
> EDIT: I fixed some grammatical errors and tidied the story up a bit.

Yuri and Victor had invited Phichit, Chris, Otabek, and Yurio over for dinner as all but Yurio were in St. Petersburg for an ISU exhibition. They had katsudon for dinner, and everyone slowly migrated towards the living room after the meal. 

Chris sat down on the couch next to Victor, carrying two wine glasses. He offered one to Victor and took a sip of his. “How’s training going for the coming season so far?”

Victor swirled the wine around in his glass and sighed, “I’m having trouble finding the right song for Yuri’s short program. I’ve been so wrapped up in putting together mine, and I feel bad about it.”

“How about ‘Like a Virgin’?” Chris offered, waggling his eyebrows and giving Yuri a suggestive look while Victor looked mildly sheepish. 

Phichit burst out laughing from where he was sitting on the other couch next to Yuri. Yurio looked disgusted from his position on the floor, curled up with his phone, leaning against Otabek’s shoulder.

“Phichit!” Yuri hissed, burying his reddening face in his hands.

“I just, oh my god,” Phichit choked out, “I can’t believe--”

Phichit trailed off into another fit of laughter. Tears were running down his face, and he was holding his sides. Yurio grimaced and scooted slightly farther away, dragging Otabek with him.

Victor frowned, “I don’t get what’s so funny.”

“Neither do I,” Chris chimed in.

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?” Yurio spat. Otabek gently patted his arm in an attempt to placate his friend.

Yuri groaned, slid off the couch, and laid his head down on the floor. After another minute or so, Phichit calmed down significantly, and began wiping at the corners of his eyes. Victor and Chris were eyeing him warily, unsure as to if he was losing his mind.

“The thing is,” Phichit began with a shit-eating grin, “I can’t believe you two actually think Yuri is a virgin.”

Chris and Victor’s eyes widened, Yurio gagged, and Yuri wished he could die right then and there. 

“I-I thought…” Victor trailed off embarrassedly.

“Oh my god,” Chris giggled.

“I hate you all,” Yurio grumbled.

Otabek said nothing.

“Those pictures at the banquet?” Phichit continued, “Those were all of Yuri being tame when drunk. There was this one time at a frat party where he--”

“Okay! That’s enough!” Yuri cut in, putting his hand over Phichit’s mouth, “We don’t need to talk about this anymore.”

Chris smirked, “Oh I think we do,” he purred, “I think we need to hear all about it.”

“Why am I here?” Yurio wondered aloud, staring at the ceiling.

Phichit and Yuri shared a look; the two had a silent conversation in the way that only best friends could. Afterwards, Yuri removed his hand from Phichit's mouth, and Phichit stood up from the couch and looked at his phone. Yuri rose alongside him and gave him a hug. Phichit knew when it was and wasn’t okay to push things, and this was one of those times where he needed to ease up on teasing his best friend. He had plenty of other times to embarrass Yuri in the future anyway. 

“I think it’s time for me to go back to my hotel. I have an early morning flight that I need to catch, and I'm not really packed,” Phichit said, gathering up his belongings.

Chris got up to leave as well, bidding everyone farewell, and Yurio and Otabek soon followed suit. Eventually, it was just Yuri, Victor, and Makkachin alone in the apartment. Yuri and Victor sat back down on one of the couches, and Makkachin jumped up to lay across their laps. 

They sat quietly side by side for a while, both petting Makkachin’s fur. Victor mulled over his thoughts while Yuri waited for the inevitable questioning. Yuri didn't like talking about his past, but he had planned on telling Victor about it eventually. 'No time like the present, I guess,' he thought to himself as he ran his fingers through Makkachin's thick curls.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Victor broke the silence a few minutes later, “I had always assumed that you were inexperienced, and that’s why you insisted we take everything slow.”

“I didn’t tell you because I’m ashamed,” Yuri began, “You know full well that I’m a completely different person when I’m drunk, and well, drunk me went home with a lot of strangers in college. I became used to waking up in an unfamiliar place on the weekends. Did you know that I have a premium membership with Lyft because I’ve needed a ride back to my dorm so many times?” 

Victor took Yuri’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth to gently kiss it in lieu of saying anything. He could tell that this wasn't easy for Yuri to talk about, and he wanted Yuri to tell him at his own pace. 

“Honestly,” Yuri continued, “I became a bit of a pariah. Phichit was the only other person in the DSC besides Celestino who actually talked to me, and then after my disaster at the Grand Prix Final, it just got worse. I was really depressed. I locked myself in my room for an entire month until Phichit convinced me to leave, and even then, I still only skated at night. I could tell I wasn’t wanted there.”

Victor pulled Yuri so that Yuri was sitting with his back flush against Victor’s chest. Makkachin whined at being temporarily displaced but quickly resettled on top of Yuri’s legs.

“Yuri,” Victor said softly, squeezing his arms around Yuri a little, “I will always want you here.”

Yuri relaxed fully in Victor’s arms and turned his head to press a soft kiss against Victor’s jaw. “Honestly,” Yuri breathed against Victor’s skin, “The reason I’ve insisted on taking everything so slow is because you’re the first person I’ve ever really loved. I wanted things to be different with you. Special.”

Victor was pretty sure that his heart was going to explode at that very moment, “Yuri, there isn’t a single moment that I’ve ever shared with you that wasn’t special. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Yuri was so silent that Victor was afraid he said something wrong until Yuri moved to straddle Victor on the couch and held Victor's face in his hands. “Victor, I want you to make love to me,” he declared softly.

“Are you sure?” Victor asked, eyes searching Yuri's face for any sign of uncertainty.

Yuri smiled gently at him, “More than I’ve ever been.”

Victor got up from the couch rapidly, dislodging Yuri. Before Yuri could protest, he picked Yuri up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind them to keep Makkachin out and proceeded to gently set Yuri down on the bed.

Victor slowly lowered himself to hover over Yuri, “Yuri, I love you so much. And when I say that, I want you to know that each and every time I mean that I love you fully. I love both the good and the bad. I love _all_ of you.”

Tears gathered at the corner of Yuri’s eyes, and Victor kissed him, slow and sweet. Yuri’s hands spread across his shoulders before moving downwards to pull at the hem of Victor’s shirt. Victor pulled away momentarily to tug the shirt over his head, throwing it off to the side of the room somewhere. Yuri allowed his fingers to roam the planes of Victor’s chest as Victor made quick work to remove Yuri from his shirt as well. It took a little longer than he would have liked as neither seemed to be able to stop kissing the other.

Yuri’s hands wandered further, playing with the waistband of Victor’s pants. Victor stood up to shuck his trousers off, hobbling as he struggled to get his foot out of the leg. Yuri sat up on his elbows and laughed at the spectacle, his glasses sliding down his nose. Victor had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. 

When Victor climbed back onto the bed, he kissed Yuri once more. His hands continued south, trailing along Yuri’s torso, before hesitating when his fingers reached the waistband of Yuri’s pants.

He sat up and looked at his fiancé below him, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he said softly.

Yuri reached up and cradled Victor’s face with his hand, “I want to,” he smiled, “I am beyond sure. I love all of you with my entire soul, and there is nothing I want more than to make love to you.”

Victor grinned, and made quick work of removing Yuri’s pants, leaving him in just his tight boxer briefs. He leaned back and admired the sight below him, “Yuri, let me show you just how much I love you.”

He lifted up Yuri’s left leg, pressing a kiss to the inside of his ankle, “I love the way your eyes light up when you eat katsudon.”

He kissed another spot a few inches higher, “I love how you never storm out when we fight.”

“I love when you hug me from behind while I’m making breakfast.” 

Another kiss above the last spot.

“I love that your first words to me in the morning are “fuck off” in Japanese--I got Mari to translate for me--as you roll over when I try to wake you up.”

Kiss.

“I love how even though you don’t want to be touched when you have a panic attack, you like me to sit next to you and hum ‘Stammi Vicino’.”

A kiss at the inside of his knee.

“I love how quickly you won over everyone here in St. Petersburg, including Yakov.”

Kiss.

“I love your stretchmarks”

A kiss on the inside of Yuri’s thigh.

“I love your beautiful brown eyes.”

Kiss.

“I love the way you look at me.”

A kiss gently pressed against his hip bone.

“I love the sound of your voice.”

Kiss.

“I love the way you say my name.”

A kiss on his stomach.

“I love that you love me”

A kiss right above Yuri’s heart.

“I love you, Yuri Katsuki, with all of my being, now and forever. I love your past because it made you into the man you are today. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

Victor kissed up Yuri’s neck, softly nipping along the way. When he reached Yuri’s lips, he hovered above him, and their breath mingled. Yuri was blushing immensely, and a few tears had spilled over his lashes and run down his cheeks. His eyes were shining as he looked up at Victor. 

Yuri leaned up slightly and gently pressed a quick kiss to Victor’s lips, “I love you, Victor. I love Victor Nikiforov the person, not _the_ Victor Nikiforov. The Victor who takes stupidly long showers, who kicks me every night in his sleep, who makes me breakfast in the morning no matter how nasty I am when I wake up, and who always, without fail, stays close to me.”

“Yuri,” Victor breathed, saying his name like a prayer. It was the first of many times that night.  
\--  
The next morning, the two woke up, tangled in one another, to the sound of Makkachin pawing at the bedroom door and whining.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I became such a sap omg
> 
> me: one madonna reference is enough  
> also me: add another one
> 
> if you see any errors please feel free to point them out
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [ glaswitch ](https://glaswitch.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: changed uber to lyft b/c of some issues I have with the CEO of uber getting involved with the trump administration


End file.
